FP - November, 2400
This page chronicles posts #12921-13041 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30st of the year 2400. *FP - October, 2400 *FP - December, 2400 Earth Plots First Week Wanting to surprise JASMINE DORR, CORD DAVENPORT brings her to a place he bought for the both of them. She is hesitant, but when he starts putting on the pressure, she caves and moves in with him despite wanting to be with her parents. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE has a class about how to survive an interrogation, leaving ELLIANA DHAJA bit nervous. She manages to get through it, however, and feels stronger for it. Second Week Sister talk abounds when SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and MAXLY ELBRUNNE get together and talk about boys. Maxly talks about her continuing relationship with Tucker, while she comments on how sour Abbott is for her sister - and Sam is inclined to agree. SIDNEY takes a break from his psychological work and has another date with MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA only to get into a sensitive topic because she was going to be married in November. They talk it out and Mylee shows some of her issues. SAMANTHA is in gym class where she is on an opposite vollyball team as ELLIANA DHAJA. They’re playing pretty well until Sam super spikes a ball and smacks Elli in the face, landing her a concussion. Third Week Needing to contact KITAAN DHOW, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE seeks him out to tell him about the incident with ELLIANA DHAJA in the gym. They talk and Andrus escorts the man to his daughter in the infirmary. MAXLY ELBRUNNE gets together on a date with TUCKER DORR. One thing leads to the other and she ends up losing her virginity in his shower. MAXLY gets home and is sore making VYLIN ELBRUNNE worry, but the mother eventually learns what happens and puts Maxly on injections. UNA-KORAN JATAR is at the house to visit with his sister when he runs into SIDNEY PIPER instead. He is asked questions about Mylee and the men come to understand Mylee a bit better. TUCKER, feeling guilty about Maxly, visits with JASMINE DORR, to not only get advice but to see if she was okay with Cord. MAXLY has some time with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE admitting to her about Tucker, as well as talking more about Abbott’s negative impact. CORD DAVENPORT is having lunch when he runs into a familiar face in new character LYRA FIREL. Working in quantum physics she has high ambitions to move actual planets through space. Fourth Week Going into the food critic genre, GEORGIANNA AL-KHALID seeks out UNA-KORAN JATAR to ask him about getting an interview with his sister. He is agreeable and invites her to dinner at the house. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE decides to talk to her father ANDRUS ELBRUNNE about her worries with Abbott. Her confessions worry him even more and he encourages her to date other guys and dump Abbott. LYRA FIREL is excited when she gets a communication from JAMES MUNROE on Cardassia who tells her that she has gotten a position at the liaison offices in Research and Development. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA gets an unexpected communication from SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS on Bajor and has a panic attack after he explains he’s been having sex with Lauren. SIDNEY PIPER finds MYLEE unconscious on the floor and wakes her up from fainting. She explains the situation and he offers to stick around to be comforting. Cardassia Plots First Week Arriving to the Damar house, BRODEL KASSAT is given a surprise when GWENI DAMAR asks him to the official caterer for Aimi’s wedding and for the family in general. TOREL DAMAR steps up his game when he goes with Crill and Ty (NPC’s) and managed to procure them a warbird. Second Week Gearing up for the Federation-Cardassian conference, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD board the Mavelle and schmooze with the guests. Soon enough, CORAT DAMAR, AFON MAKLA and TOREL DAMAR arrive and get the proceedings started. TOREL, taking advantage of LALI being on the ship, seeks her out in her room. They are getting close when CHRISTOPHER walks in and there is a near confrontation. CORAT, CHRISTOPHER and the President of the Federation at in a meeting when the ship is attacked by Crill, Ty and their leader known as Brotch. TOREL beams over and reveals to his father he was a key part of this plot. AFON and LALI try and cope with the damage but are more threatened when CORAT and CHRISTOPHER have to go over to the other warship. When they do, TOREL reveals to Brotch that he has been double played and Torel saves the day. Later, it is confirmed that the President of the Federation is dead and CHRISTOPHER has to go check on LALI. He doesn’t expect her attitude however and reaches his breaking point. AFON is able to meet with CORAT, who, for the first time she’s seen, seems shaken and tired. Encouraging him to eat and rest they head back to Prime. On Prime, CELAR BERN and LANA BERN are both looking forward to some private time with KALISA KUSSEK leaving. They go to dinner, however, and she asks if she could stay another week - something Celar agrees with and Lana does not. TOREL and CORAT get home and are warmly greeted by GWEN DAMAR, ANI DAMAR, DIORI DAMAR and VASTI DAMAR. They’re all pleased everyone is safe and hail Torel as a hero for saving their father. CELAR and KALISA are able to get some private time and she uses it to spin him onto her side of things and into a relationship. He still refuses wanting more for her, but there tension is still there. Third Week The day of the wedding, CELAR BERN and TOREL DAMAR are worried when Afon doesn’t show up. Torel tells Celar about the incident with Kegen which JEVRIN VENIK over hears and leave to confront Kegen. TOREL, CELAR and JEVRIN arrive to KEGEN DAMAR’s apartment and start a confrontation. Things don’t get too far but they believe Kegen had nothing to do with it. KOHSII VENIK is the one to find AFON MAKLA who was having second thoughts and ripped her dress. She convinces her to go back and AFON placates CORAT DAMAR who is upset he was almost stood up. After the wedding, AFON and CORAT go back to the summer house and Afon loses her virginity to her husband (November 20, 2400). The day after the wedding, KEGEN is upset, trying to focus on other things. NATIME DAMAR is there as well offering to help. Instead he insists that she make nice with Zeteri. GWENI DAMAR isn’t holding up to well either and when BRODEL KASSAT comes over to show her the food for Aimi’s wedding, she confesses her issues to him and they share a sentimental moment and a kiss. Fourth Week Seeking out ZETERI DAMAR, NATIME DAMAR hopes to make peace with her old friend, but is met with resistance when Zeteri believes it is too little too late. Still, they go to the park and associate for the children’s benefit. On the planet, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is still sorting out messes with the Presidents assassination, as well as marital issues with LALI GREENWOOD. Finally reaching his breaking point, he explains he is leaving the planet and Lali begs him to forgive her, which he does. LALI then goes to TOREL DAMAR needing to tell him about Diana and her true parentage. He is upset but they reach and understanding, while Lali gets some more comfort from CHRISTOPHER. Wishing to celebrate, CORAT DAMAR JR. and BENIO SAREX get together and the boy announces that his wife is pregnant with twins from the fertility clinic. LENAYA DAMAR seeks out NATIME in hopes of making nice, by bringing her food and offering to help out. She announces that she is pregnant. MAYANA SAREX is at work in Stars when she meets ENABRAN VAYLIN who chats her up and inquires if they can continue to keep in contact. ZETERI contacts AARIX DAMAR to tell him about Natime/Kegen. He is shocked and in a pickle, but encourages her to make nice even if it’s awkward. KALISA KUSSEK and CELAR BERN are going back to her place together now she is all moved in. Celar has offered to give her an allowance to stay in the nice place. Tensions rise but KEGEN DAMAR interrupts them. Kegen then takes the time to apologize and Celar hesitantly accepts. Note: It wasn't posted, only referenced but AIMI DAMAR was married to RHODAS DRURU. Bajor Plots First Week On the planet to relax, ABBOTT THAY is in a bar when DELANEY ALMIN arrives and makes her move. They start to flirt which leads them back to Abbott’s place after he picks up another badguy. Delaney admits she is virgin so they don’t go all the way but do have some fun. HAYDEN LIU is content working on his boat when NERYS LIU confronts him about his placement in a magazine citing him as amongst the Federations top 100 smartest people (representing Bajor). He admits to it and also admits that he never graduated university. On the planet for an assignment, ANNA-ALEENA THAY, listens to a lecture given by HAYDEN. Near the end, she is the victim of an attack on Hayden by a crazy woman. They’re fired upon and locked into a dream state. Second Week Having heard about her daughter, HEIDI THAY is on Bajor checking in on Anna when AMITY IOAN arrives as well. They take a moment to talk about their children and share ideas on who did this or why it happened. HEIDI, wanting to explore all options, contacts ABBOTT THAY and tells him about his sister. She petitions him to find the woman who did it and he agrees. NERYS LIU is staying at Varnadas eating icecream when AMITY arrives. They talk about Hayden and Amity offers to help how she can, but keeping Nerys social. Third Week Wishing to learn more about KATRIONA NEBRISI (KATJE UHISE), BENJAMIN WOLFE questions her a few weeks before their wedding. He finds out some more about her parents and her hard life as a child - making a vow to look for her mother. Fourth Week With their children still in comas, HEIDI THAY and AMITY IOAN eagerly wait to hear any news on their children now they have the weapon information from Abbott. Soon enough, they get good news and are allowed to see them. ANNA-ALEENA THAY and HAYDEN LIU have woken up and are filled in on the information over what happened - both realizing the importance of the dream/connection they shared. NERYS LIU rushes to see HAYDEN when she hears the news. Worried about his condition which will take some months to mend with nanite treatment she realizes how precious life is and tells him she wants to start a family as soon as possible. ABBOTT THAY is waiting for his sister ANNA when she is out of the hospital and they go have some icecream. She asks him about his bounty hunting and some of his responses worry her a little bit. Dream Plots Second Week Waking up on a boat, ANNA-ALEENA THAY has no idea where she is only that she is there with a man named JIUNJUN (HAYDEN LIU). They have no recollection of who they are or who the other person is and have some communication issues at first. Going for a swim, ANNA and JUINJUN (HAYDEN) realize they probably know each other but not sure from where. When a fin breaks the water, they hightail it back into the boat. Third Week When storm rolls in, while trying to save the sail, JUINJUN (HAYDEN LIU) is thrown overboard. ANNA-ALEENA THAY manages to get the rope ladder to him and then drag him back down under the deck. They decide to share the bed instead of one of them sleeping on the spare cot. ABBOTT THAY is told where the woman who attacked Anna/Hayden is and goes to interrogate her. One thing leads to another and after he got his information he kills her by accident, but has no regrets. USS Valiant Plots First Week On a planet to get supplies, INDIRA FROBISHER and NRR’BT MADDIX pick up Kennedy’s commbadge. Excited, they are only lead to bad news when a vendor explains he took it off bodies floating in space. Upset at the latest news, it does allow INDIRA to move on some and seeks out CARLYLE SORENSEN who offers comfort as she comes to grips with Kennedy’s death. Continuing to seek help, INDIRA reaches out to CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS and gets her to help her pack up Emily’s things - even if Chloe still believes they’re out there. INDIRA, finding that CARLYLE is a lot of good company seeks him out once more and is cheered up by a funny movie. She asks to stay the night and he agrees with her staying in his bed while he is on the couch. Second Week Waking up in the middle of the night, INDIRA FROBISHER finds that CARLYLE SORENSEN is still awake too. They talk about their past, his scars and her own emotional ones before they make out. In the morning, INDIRA and CARLYLE talk about what happened, going even further as they explore each others bodies. Worried about things going too far after a call from the Captain, SIDNEY PIPER contacts CARLYLE and inquires about his relationship with Indira. He explains and Piper feels they’re in a bad corner. P’CCH C’RRM is finally over her heat and is able to come out of her quarters. NRR’BT MADDIX notices right away and goes out to see her, making plans to hang out. INDIRA is then asked by SIDNEY to open up and she does now he knows about her and Carlyle. She explains she just wants to feel good and doesn’t want to stay in her quarters any more before it hurts too much. INDIRA has some time to mull it over and tells CARLYLE about her chat with Sidney and decides it would be better for them to slow things down. Third Week Hoping to keep away from CARLYLE SORENSEN only lasts so long when INDIRA DORR can’t stand it anymore. She goes to him and they kiss, but Carlyle slows them down which she hesitantly accepts. INDIRA then calls ZURI DORR but is put in her place when Zuri explains she is disrespecting Kennedy’s memory. Dominion Plots First Week Still on the Dominion planet collecting supplies, EMILY ALDAN and KENNEDY FROBISHER talk about their lives, the Valiant and getting back to the Federation. Later, EMILY has a bad dream and KENNEDY is there to comfort her. They talk and she kisses him, though it’s awkward for both. Leaving the planet, EMILY is assigned to look after KEEVAN 16 who prompts her to let him go or in the least give him something to do. She refuses and he claims they will get in trouble for abuse. Vulcan Plots Third Week Catching up with KATAL T’KASSUS and CHIARO DHOW they seem in better spirits and they make the decision to move to Tibet in lieu of Vulcan. Katal admits to him that she is three months pregnant with a baby boy. #11 November, 2400 #11 November, 2400 #11 November, 2400